A large variety of accessories have been developed for use in combination with firearms, tools, and other devices. In particular, accessories have been designed and developed to be mounted to a firearm, tool, or other device to enhance its use. Examples of such accessories include lights, sighting lasers, scopes, night vision devices, grips, flash and sound control devices, and bipods.
A common means of mounting such accessories is accomplished with an accessory mount, often in the form of a rail attached to the firearm, tool, or other device. A popular type of rail is the Picatinny rail, which is generally wedge shaped and provides a standardized accessory mounting platform. The Picatinny rail carries the official U.S. Government designation MIL-STD-1913. Not all mounts use a Picatinny rail system. Moreover, not all rail systems have standardized dimensions.
Rails are currently offered on nearly every type of firearm, from handguns to rifles and shotguns. Rails of various lengths are available to be coupled in various locations that are convenient with the varying accessories. For example, a rail may be located on the underside and near the front of a rifle barrel to accommodate advantageous placement of a bipod or a rail may be located on the top of a tactical rifle's upper receiver to accommodate attachment of a scope.
Rail systems allow a variety of accessories to be mounted on a firearm, tool, or device. Interchangeability of accessories allows a single firearm, tool, or device to be reconfigured to meet different needs. Rail systems are also useful if accessory mounting and removal can be accomplished quickly and easily. Therefore, it is advantageous that the system that mounts the accessory to the rail is easy and convenient to operate.
Firearms, whether used for hunting, sport, or military and law enforcement, are deadly instruments and as such, accuracy is paramount. Lights are common accessories because they provide illumination in low-light environments, which is critical for accuracy. Laser sights are also common accessories that assist accuracy by projecting a laser in the same direction as the firearm's bore and provide a reference for the shooter. Of course other mounted accessories are contemplated for use herein. Because many of the accessories used contribute to the accuracy of the firearm, it is important that the accessory remained fixed, despite being bumped and jostled during transport and use and despite the recoil force created by discharging the firearm.
Therefore, it is advantageous if the accessory is both easily attached and removed to allow for accessories to be easily exchanged based on current need, but also to be firmly attached to maximize accuracy.